


Distance Makes

by Alaena_F_Dragonstar



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaena_F_Dragonstar/pseuds/Alaena_F_Dragonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Shinichi wished Kaito was just a little bit less popular. Then he’d feel horribly guilty for even thinking it. KaitoxShinichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Romance
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Pairing: Established KaiShin [KaitoxShinichi]
> 
> Cover Pic: http://alaena-h.deviantart.com/art/Waiting-312596050

## Distance Makes

#### By Alaena F.D.

* * *

Kaito's latest series of shows had taken him to France and though he'd asked Shinichi to go with him the detective hadn't felt right abandoning the police at the time since they had been in the middle of several particularly large and unpleasant cases. It was always like that, it seemed. Whenever Kaito had to travel, Shinichi would inevitably have work either at home or elsewhere. It wasn't so bad when the magician was still in Japan, but with him going abroad more and more it got harder and harder to coordinate their time for phone calls. The major cases were over now though (with the next batch yet to roll in) and Shinichi breathed out a sigh of relief as he headed home for the day. He'd missed the magician these last few weeks. It was, Shinichi reflected, a little strange in a way. He'd lived by himself for so many years, and yet he'd never really noticed just how big and empty the Kudo Manor was until now. Logically speaking, he should be used to it, but it just wasn't the same anymore…

Kaito had been scheduled to arrive at the airport the next morning and Shinichi had been wondering if he should make something different for lunch or if they should just go out to eat. But it seemed his contemplations had been unnecessary.

He sighed, tilting his head back as he stopped to wait for a traffic light to look up at the moon as it hung round and white in the dark, velvet sky. The moon always made him think of Kaito. He might not be pulling heists anymore, but even on a different stage with a different name he would always be the Moonlight Magician. It was always under the moon that they had met in those early days. Even after they had started seeing each other in the daylight, those moments under the moonlight still held a special significance for the both of them. Seeing it now though made his heart ache, though he did his best not to think bout it.

New Year's Eve was just three days away…

_"So how did the show go?"_

_"It was great! The entire venue was packed today and the next show's already sold out. It seems I've really been making an impression."_

_"A good one, I hope."_

_"Of course! It's the only kind I make."_

_"I think I might be able to name a few people who'd say otherwise."_

_"Ah, but that's because those people have no appreciation for the finer things in life. There's no help for those with poor taste."_

_"So that leaves one more show, right?"_

_A pause. "Well, two actually. They asked me to do a little something on the thirty first. For the New Year's celebration here."_

_"O—oh, I see."_

_"I'm sorry Shin-chan… I'll be on the first plane after that. I promise."_

_"It's all right. It should be a good opportunity for you."_

_"Yeah," Kaito agreed, though Shinichi thought he didn't sound quite as enthusiastic as he usually would. "Listen Shin-chan, I have to go now, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"_

_"All right. Take care."_

_A quiet laugh. "I should be telling you that. I'm not the one running around after killers every day plus some nights."_

_A snort. "I know, I know, I promise to be careful."_

" _Good. Are you all right though? You sound tired even from over here."_

" _It's nothing. Just had a long case today. Double homicide. Kind of messy… Would rather not think about it right now."_

_"Go get some sleep then. I love you."_

" _I love you too. Good night."_

_"Good night."_

…Sometimes he wished Kaito was just a little bit less popular. Then he'd feel horribly guilty for even thinking it. Kaito was an amazing magician and he'd worked hard. It was his dream to be recognized as the world's best, and Shinichi wished with all his heart that he would fulfill that dream one day. Kaito deserved that much and more for all the effort he'd put into his art. And he'd already had to wait so long because of the issues with the Organization and Pandora. It hadn't been until these recent years that he'd really been able to step out onto the professional stage like he'd always wanted to. The last thing Shinichi wanted to do was hold him back.

It was just that sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if one of these days the magician would go and just never come back. After all, the quiet of home and the shadows that inevitably followed Shinichi wherever he went were a far cry from the glamour and excitement of the stage.

But either way, he would wait. They each had their own paths to walk. It was something they both understood. He'd never considered himself a terribly sentimental person, but he had decided some time ago that if things were meant to be, then they would work out.

X

Kaito drummed his fingers on the hotel desk as he stared at the diagrams and plans for his last show in France. It being a late addition to his schedule, he didn't have any material prepared for it, but he prided himself on being able to put on extraordinary performances no matter the circumstances. The additional challenge just made it that much more enjoyable. Or at least it usually did. Today however he simply couldn't seem to concentrate. He'd even taken his glider out for a short flight, but its usual, soothing effect had been somewhat lacking. His eyes kept pulling themselves towards the clock, wishing they would miraculously adjust themselves to a time more suitable for calling Tokyo.

He'd been feeling off kilter ever since his last conversation with Shin-chan and then the half conversation half scolding he'd gotten from Aoko not long after that…

_"What's this I hear about you not being back for New Year's Eve? We rescheduled the party we were supposed to have on Christmas to a New Year's one just to make sure you'd be able to be there! Then I call Kudo-kun and he tells me you're not going to make it anyway!"_

_"Wow Aoko, did I ever mention what a healthy pair of lungs you have?"_

_"…Don't change the subject!"_

_"All right, no need to pummel my eardrums. I'm going to need them if you want to be able to talk."_

_"Hmph. Well, I called to tell you that after long deliberation we decided to reschedule again to the second, but we're not moving it again so you'd better be back by then! Oh, and you owe me for getting it moved."_

…At which point she'd hung up on him. It was actually quite the taste of home. Although, he thought with some amusement, that probably wasn't how Aoko had intended it.

It wasn't like he didn't want to go home. He liked traveling abroad and he loved performing, but he missed Japan and his friends and his mom. And Shinichi. He missed those brilliant blue eyes and that adorable blush that still came so easily to his detective's face. He missed being able to talk to Shinichi whenever he wanted to. The list went on.

He'd started drinking his coffee black.

But he could deal with all that. Dealing with people was, after all, something of a specialty of his. And as far as missing things went, he'd been prepared for that before he'd first stepped on the plane. What was bothering him now and making it difficult to concentrate on his work was the way Shinichi had sounded over the phone. He'd sounded like he hadn't been sleeping.

He knew his detective could take care of himself, but he also knew that Shinichi attracted trouble like there was no tomorrow and didn't know when to call it quits. It scared him to think that something could happen to Shinichi and he wouldn't be there to do something about it. If he could he would never let the detective out of his sight, but he knew Shinichi would hate that. It was better that they miss each other now and then than that they get in each other's way.

Still, everything had its limits. He knew he'd been away for a rather long time. There had been three delays already, and though Shinichi never said anything about it Kaito could hear the disappointment in his voice despite his best efforts to hide it. Well, the magician wasn't happy about them either, but every delay had been for a sound reason.

He grimaced, running a hand through his perpetually windswept hair and making it look just that fraction bit more like a bird's nest.

Why did he feel like he was making excuses?

Careers were one thing, but it was the immeasurable things in life that were really important. He refused to be one of those people who lost sight of that.

X

There was, Shinichi reflected, something innately weird about being ordered to leave work early by your colleagues. It wasn't like _they_ were heading home yet. Besides, they were law enforcement. They couldn't take breaks the same way other people did. Crime didn't stop on holidays. It wasn't like he was in any hurry to get home. But Megure-keibu and everyone else had insisted, so here he was, walking home much earlier in the evening than he would have liked on the last day of the year.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, idly wondering what was left in the fridge that he might be able to throw together for dinner. He'd just finished taking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket when someone shoved him back against the hallway wall. He let out a cry of surprise and lashed out on reflex but strong hands caught his wrists before he could actually hit the person and he found himself looking into a pair of amused, indigo eyes.

"Kaito!" he gasped in shock, the name coming out rather muffled as the magician swooped in and covered Shinichi's mouth with his own. He wasted no time deepening the kiss, pressing the detective more firmly against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi asked when they finally came up for air, breathing heavily and face rather flushed.

"I missed you," Kaito replied, moving down to Shinichi's neck. "So I took an earlier flight."

Shinichi frowned, pushing on the magician's chest. "But what about your show?"

Kaito drew back a little and indigo eyes met his, serious despite the lingering grin. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Blue eyes softened. "I… Of course I am. But you said just the other day that you agreed to do an extra show."

"Well, I changed my mind. I told them I'd do it next year if they still wanted me to, but I had to be back home today because I left someone very important here and I already missed Christmas. I'm not going to miss New Year's too."

"But Kai… It can't be good for your reputation to cancel so abruptly on them, especially for such a big celebration."

Kaito scoffed. "Do you really think I'd care about that? If they want to throw a fit about it, it's their loss. And really I have so many fans there now they couldn't possibly keep me away." Then he smiled, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "But if you're that worried, come with me next year, all right? It's no fun when everyone in my audience can be there with the people they love and I'm the only one alone thinking about how you're rattling around by yourself too here on the other side of the world."

Shinichi swallowed, at a bit of a loss for words as a lump rose in his throat. He did manage to nod though as he tried to find the words. Deep down, what he wanted to say was 'thank you', but he let out a startled squeak instead as he felt himself being picked up. "Kaito! I still have to make dinner."

"Later. Besides," the magician's grin turned into a leer. "I've got what I want to have right here~."

Ah, and there was that blush he so loved.

"Then you can buy me dinner," Shinichi grumbled, but he was smiling. He really had missed Kaito. Home just wasn't the same without him. "Oh, and it can't be from that Italian place down the street. I had that every day last week and I'm sick of it. And no sandwiches in any shape or form. I've had too many of those too."

For some reason Kaito was laughing now. "Wow Shin-chan, does that mean you don't cook when I'm not home? Aw, I'm honored."

"Don't flatter yourself. I just didn't have time."

"I don't believe you~."


End file.
